Todo estará bien
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Takeru se ha enterado de la separación de sus padres... tiene una luz que lo guia. Oneshot.


* * *

**Todo estará bien  
**

* * *

"Nuevamente... no creo poder soportarlo" se dijo en voz baja el muchachito de aproximadamente 8 años ante una fuerte discusión en el salón de abajo.

El reloj daba cerca de las 7 de la noche, apenas habían comido y en plena mesa comenzó una discusión desde una nadería, según el concepto del niño, pareciera que otros eran los niños y él el mayor. Estos pensamientos fueron antes de que  
sus padres los manden a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Niisan" (hermano mayor) apenas escuchó esa voz el rubio sobresaltó... ¿no estaba ya dormido?

"¿Nani? (¿Qué?) Ya deberías estar dormido" le respondió algo tosco, eso ya era parte de su personalidad.

"No puedo... hay muchos ruidos allá abajo... ¿Por qué no van Okaasan (madre) y Otousan (padre) a ver qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó tan inocente el pequeño de aproximadamente 5 años.

"Anda a dormir, Takeru" le cortó Yamato en un tono un poco más fuerte. No quería que él se entere de lo que pasaba, no quería que él sufriera con lo que estaba ocurriendo allá abajo, pero no podría ocultarlo por siempre, y la pelea iba subiendo de tono.

"YA BASTA" se escuchó la voz de Natsuko.

Los dos pequeños se asustaron y bajaron inmediatamente las escaleras, Yamato estaba tan preocupado por su Okaasan que se olvidó por completo evitarle la entrada a Takeru.

"Es lo mejor... ya no soporto esta situación, no quiero que mis hijos crezcan viéndonos pelear siempre... lo mejor será separarnos" resolvió la dama de espaldas a quien hasta ese instante era su marido.

"Pero yo quiero tener a mis hijos conmigo... " aseguró Masaharu Ishida también de espaldas a la mujer.

"Eso que lo decida el juez... pero junto a ti no quiero estar ni un instante más" finalizó la dama que pronto sería solamente Takaishi antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido de la armónica de Yamato cayendo de las pequeñas manos.

Los padres de ambos niños voltearon descubriendo a los intrusos. Era indiscutible que lo habían oído todo.

"Yamato, hijo" expresó la dama agachándose hasta llegar al pequeño que solo le volteó bruscamente la cara mientras las lágrimas batallaban por salir, pero el coraje del niño lo evitaba.

"Niños... " apenas pudo decir su padre. Yamato se negaba a mirarlos mientras que Takeru estaba pasivo mirándolos sin diferencia alguna.

Les costó un poco hacer dormir al mayor de sus hijos que comenzó con un largo interrogatorio, mas bien parecían reclamos mientras que el menor se acostó con una facilidad increíble, tal vez por su edad no se percataba de la gravedad de la situación, eso creyeron sus padres.

* * *

"¿Cómo pudiste?" le reclamó su madre, el pequeño se acariciaba su adolorido rostro.

"Vamos, calma, es tan solo un niño" le aconsejó el hombre junto a ella

"Está muy enferma, está muy mal" sostenía mientras se puso a llorar inconsolablemente, no tardó mucho para que el niño le siga... su imouto-chan (hermanita) estaba allá dentro en esa sala de la clínica y era por su culpa. Si tan solo no la hubiese sacado del departamento a jugar fútbol.

* * *

Algo extraño estaba pasando.

Era lógica la reacción de Yamato... un "Ohaiyo" (Buenos días) de mala gana no les sorprendió, pero no era el mayor lo que les preocupaba: el pequeño, Takeru, no decía nada, ni siquiera para pedir un poco de pan, parecía concentrarse en la nada.

"Takeru¿estás bien?" preguntó la aún Sra. Ishida.

"..." el pequeño actuaba como si no fuese con él, apenas cogió el vaso con jugo de naranja y lo bebió lentamente.

"Takeru, tu madre te está hablando" agregó el hombre dejando a un lado el periódico.

"..." esta vez se le derramó el contenido del jugo en sus piernas pero no hizo ni un gesto en especial, ni siquiera sobresaltó, ni siquiera intentó coger una servilleta para limpiarse, ni siquiera miraba lo que había hecho.

Yamato, intrigado, le pasó la mano por la cara... Takeru no parpadeó.

* * *

"Le ha bajado la temperatura, es muy seguro que la demos de alta mañana. La dejaremos un día más solo para tenerla vigilada, no hay problema" aseguró el pediatra a la Sra. Yagami quien respiró más aliviada y se dejó caer toscamente  
en la silla de la sala de espera.

"¡Qué bien!" apenas pudo decir la dama más calmada.

"Y acerca de Taichi... creo que no debería hacerlo sentir culpable... es apenas un niño de 8 años... no imaginaba que sacar a su hermanita a jugar le provocaría aumento de temperatura"

"Lo sé" finalizó apenada terriblemente por haberlo golpeado el día anterior.

* * *

"Vamos, Takeru, solo quiero que digas que es lo que te está pasando" solicitaba el pediatra ante otro caso.

"..." el pequeño seguía concentrado en la nada.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó?" interrogó directamente a sus padres volteando a verlos.

Takeru comprendió que iban a revivir ese horrible episodio de ayer y se bajó de la silla, sin ningún problema salió de la habitación.

"Eh... pues... es que... nos escuchó discutir" argumentó Natsuko algo nerviosa.

"Seguro que escuchó tu escandaloso grito" reclamó Masaharu desesperado por una cura para su hijo.

"¿Escandalosa yo? Solo reclamo atención para nuestros hijos... estás tan absorbido en tu trabajo".

"Bien, Sra. Reportera, usted también no deja a un lado su carrera"

"He tenido que dejarla a un lado por tus llegadas tardes..."

* * *

Takeru subió las escaleras de la clínica. No sabía en donde estaba pero en ese instante no le interesaba, no sabía cómo sacar ese sentimiento de su interior que le estaba asfixiando, caminó indiferente por el pasillo y llegó hasta una  
ventana muy amplia en donde se podían observar los pájaros.

Escuchó un pequeño tosido en la habitación de atrás... sintió una extraña curiosidad y se acercó.

Una pequeña estaba sentada con las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas.

"No me siento bien" apenas la escuchó decir.

Takeru ingresó a la habitación y la mira fijamente. Siente una extraña paz estando cerca de ella y le pareció ver que esa niña brillaba suavemente.

"... Estás caliente... " comentó al tocarle las manos.

"El doctor dijo que debo estar aquí... me siento mareada... quiero irme a casa" recalcó la niña.

Casa... esa era la última palabra que el rubio quiso escuchar.

"¿Y por qué estás aquí¿Tienes a alguien enfermo?" preguntó suavemente Hikari.

"Iya (No), me iban a revisar porque no quería hablarle a mis padres... se pondrán a discutir otra vez y no quiero ver eso... no me gusta ver eso" contestó el otro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"¿Otra vez¿Tus padres discuten mucho?" preguntó la niña observando los tristes ojos azules de su acompañante.

"Hai (Si)... Ellos no se llevan bien... se van a separar" respondió con la voz muy quebradiza.

"Todo va a estar bien" le consoló la pequeña al percatarse que su compañero comenzaba a sollozar silenciosamente.

Esas palabras hicieron un buen efecto en el rubio que se recostó en las piernas de la niña y comenzó a llorar libremente... la pequeña se limitó a acariciarle el cabello y dejarlo desahogarse... pasaron cerca de 20 minutos antes de que el silencio los rodeara.

"¿Sabes? Todos tenemos un ángel guardián que nos protege... el tuyo te protegerá siempre... no tienes porqué preocuparte" afirmó la pequeña con la cara menos roja y más alegre.

"Creeré en mi ángel, siempre" agregó Takeru secándose la cara y más calmado por haberse sacado esa espina del alma y feliz al verla más recuperada.

"Bien... entonces nos vemos" recalcó Hikari dándole una reconfortante sonrisa... Takeru le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a esa encantadora personita.

"Nos vemos" se despidió el chiquillo bajándose de la cama y salió casi, casi brincando de la felicidad.

Hikari se acarició la mejilla y se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Nos vemos" repitió mientras se recostaba para descansar.

"¿Nos vemos?" el rubio iba a retroceder sus pasos cuando unos delicados brazos lo rodean.

"Takeru" exclamó Natsuko aferrándose más al cuerpecito de su último hijo mientras las lágrimas le salían inevitablemente... al niño le remordió la conciencia al sentir la preocupación de su...

"Okaasan" le contestó suavemente el pequeño.

**Fin**

* * *


End file.
